VioletProcess
Joined the blog on June 23rd, 2011.VioletProcess (or Vi) is a college student who, at first, was incredibly sceptical that anything happening to her was supernatural in any way. She blamed the causes on stress and depression disorders. It didn't take long for her to change this opinion, however, and she's struggling to fight Assume with the others. Pre-EI events Violet’s childhood was shadowed by her mentally unstable mother. An abusive parent, her mother’s torment reached its peak when she forced Violet to be locked up in a psychiatric hospital without cause. It was there that Violet met and befriended Charlie Bennet, a fellow patient who, in addition to his own mental illness, was being haunted by Assume. Charlie Bennet later committed suicide in the hopes of taking Assume with him. Violet was released from the hospital when the truth that she was not insane was exposed, and this facility was later shut down. Vi blocked out the memory of her time in the hospital. Approximately a year before she found Endless Insanity, Violet’s mother committed suicide, for which Violet seems to blame herself. Vi’s father remarried. In early June, Violet stumbled across the blog. While deeply skeptical there was anything supernatural at play (so much so that AdrenalEx actually became rather angry with her), she recognized that the other bloggers had the same symptoms as she, and became the fourth member of the bloggers. As VioletProcess While she started as a nonbeliever, Violet’s initial skepticism gave way after repeated incidents with Assume and witnessing the other bloggers being possessed. She has since become very protective of the other bloggers. Known as the “mother” of the group, Violet is characterized by a desire to ensure the safety of the other bloggers, even at the sacrifice of herself. Some of Violet’s earliest dreams featured chasing Bennet across ice, and he would stop and glare at her, but would never say anything. Later, Bennet began to appear as a seeming-hallucination, to Violet’s intense fear. This was later explained by Bennet as being the only way that her brain would “allow” her to see him; while he was, in truth, trying to communicate, Violet could perceive nothing of this. Bennet apparently followed Violet around all the time, though why she was able to see him some times and not others is a mystery. Not long afterwards, Violet had a largely-unexplained incident which is believed to be a display of how powerful Assume can be if he wishes it, though whether this was an extensive delusion, a dream, or something altogether different. Violet’s ex-roommate turned up dead, and Violet woke with blood on her hands. Her father apparently did not know her, and her old room was rearranged for one person instead of two. Violet was not arrested, and the exact details of what happened with this situation are hazy at best. At one point, Vi began to hallucinate seeing her mother, who allegedly came in to work and gave her lunch. When the readers told her that this was impossible, Vi simply said that it was all a mistake, she was alive, and there was proof because she still had the orange her mother gave her. Category:Bloggers